061114KateScarlet
AA: Kate knocks on the door to the room Scarlet is in, nudging her head in the door quietly. AA: "Scarlet. May we speak?" RC: "Sure Kate, come on in." It looks like scarlet has alchemized furniture and such for this room. She's sprawled out on a couch playing with the grub. AA: "He slash she is cute." RC: "Thanks. Do you need something?" AA: Kate bites her lip for a moment. "The situation with The Scratch is looming in the back of my mind. I am becoming worried and am wondering if you know anything about Libby's situation." AA: "She is, at this point, the only person that would allow us to complete it successfully." RC: Scarlet sighs, and stands, carrying the grub over to a tank filled with water. She places a tube in the grubs mouth then dumps it in the water, leaving it to swim before sitting back down. "I don't know much. Jack took her to LoSaR. He's probably got her imprisoned there in some way. I don't know much. I heard he sent you all invitations to LoSaR, as well as built some... 'thing' dealing with Bali RC: sh. My records and observations show that Balish attempted to travel there, but as soon as he arrives on LoSaR proper, he vanishes. I can't find him anymore. AA: "There is obviously some kind of trap present." Kate sighs and leans against the wall. "If we can't free her, we can't escape The Scratch, at least not yet. Do you know anything about The Scratch itself, other than that it resets the universe to allow for a new session wherein our descendants/ancestors will be playing?" AA: "Ryspor and I have worked out that we may be able to tear a hole in the session for us to get through if we have to, but past that I know nothing." RC: "No, I don't... When the scratch occurs, if I'm not escaping with you, I will cease to exist." AA: "It goes without saying that we'll take you with us." AA: "That is, if you want to, which I am assuming you do." RC: "The issue isn't getting OUT of this session. Anyone can do it. I think that's what Libby was having built on Prospit. A way to escape without her. It's finding the new session that would be difficult. Of course, you and ryspor could find it, if you're willing to be as old as Libby by the time you do." AA: "...I didn't think about what is beyond the medium. How naive of me to think we could break through and immediately wind up in the next session." AA: "Well, now we definitely have to find her. I intend to have a meeting about this before we exit into our new groups. We could strike off right then and there, but it is probably wise to train a little bit harder before hand." AA: "I don't much like the idea of going against Jack without anyone reaching the God Tiers." RC: "Well, you have some Shenanicite, right?" AA: "...Yes?" Kate cocks an eyebrow. RC: "Well, put it in your Level 5 Skill Slot on your sheet. Type it as Time. Shenanicite allows one skill to violate the laws of the pyramid." AA: "...So just like that, my time skill is +5?" RC: Yes AA: Kate takes out the shenanicite and places it in the proper slot on her character sheet, inscribing 'Time'. RC: "Now for the Hard Part" AA: Kate looks at Scarlet with determination. "I can do it." RC: "can you?" AA: "Yes. I have to." RC: "Do you know what's involved?" AA: "...Admittedly, no, but I've come this far." RC: "Well, you have to go to a time planet, so either LoTaC or LoPaS, Find the Quest Bed, and kill yourself on it." AA: "...Kill myself?" RC: "Yes, you know, suicide." AA: "Is that a joke?" RC: "No." AA: "This is not what I was expecting." RC: "What, you thought apotheosis was going to be easy, like 'beat a denizen' or something?" AA: "I'm not sure what I expected, honestly." RC: "Well, there you go." AA: "Well, I suppose we should get started, then." RC: "Yup." AA: Kate looks at the corner of the room for answers. RC: "Do you want a recommendation?" AA: "I would appreciate that." RC: "When teams are reforrmed, take Rilset, Ryspor, and anyone else you feel is required. Go to LoPaS, and get 2 birds with one stone. All the Milestones for the world, AND you find a Time Bed." AA: "Good plan. I've got a team figured out already, but I'll switch someone out for Rilset. Probably Maenam." AA: "Do you think a team of Seriad, Doir, Ryspor, Rilset, you, and myself would work well?" RC: "I'm not coming with you." RC: "You need the space I would take to fill with someone who hasn't God-Tiered. AA: "I don't fully understand." RC: "You have 6 people on the team, make it 6 people who aren't God Tier. So they all get credit. Not me." AA: "'Get Credit'? Credit for helping me God Tier?" RC: "No, so they can improve their skills enough for god tiering themselves." AA: "your presence hampers that, you mean. I see." AA: Kate nods her head. AA: "We should be able to handle it ourselves. Why do you want Rilset on our team, then?" RC: "Because I want him to reach God Tier. The sooner he does that..." She glances askance. "The sooner it takes more than mere happenstance to take him from me." AA: "That makes sense. You want him to be conditionally immortal." RC: She nods. AA: "Alright. We can arrange that. Will you assist the other team?" RC: "Depending on where they choose to go." AA: "Okay. I have one more question for you." RC: "All right?" AA: Kate pauses momentarilly, collecting her thoughts. AA: "When I was talking to Ryspor yesterday, we started 'pale-flirting' without realizing it and after I realized what moirallegience really meant, I started to like the idea. So then, I asked him to be my moirail and then I found out that he's with Libby on that front." AA: "So, at the least it's awkward, at the most... Libby might know about that and... be angry with me and him? I'm not sure. I know she's able to know what we talk about somehow, and I don't want her to be angry we didn't really know what we were doing until we had already done it." AA: "Again, I'm not particularly familiar on the concept." RC: "Aah, well... Let me try and make sure you understand things from her perspective." RC: "At least, what I assume it is." AA: "Okay." RC: "You were recently captured by someone who has been alternately stalking you and killing your friends for about 99% of your lifespan. Your... what's the human word, oh. Your 'husband' comes to try and save you, and is killed in the process. Your best friend, your ONLY friend, who is of a species that says you can only have one friend at a time, has not come to save you. Instead, he alternates betw RC: een mentioning in passing being worried about you, and making friends with someone else." AA: Kate sits down on the floor and brings her knees in towards herself to process this information. AA: "That's terrible. I feel terrible. What do I do?" AA: "I want to talk to her, but I can't." RC: "I don't know. I don't know everything, I've spent a lot of time with you and with Rilset, I haven't been keeping an eye out for everyone else. The only way to talk to her, I think, is to ask Jack. Or, conversely, to save her." AA: "If she can see what we say in our chats, can I just send messages at her offline client?" RC: "Possibly. But Jack may also be interrupting her communications AA: "I have to try anyway. I'll be sure to keep the game plan as vague as possible to keep Jack from learning too much." AA: Kate get up off of the floor. AA: "I'm going to go do that. Thank you for the help, Scarlet." RC: "No problem"